


Prison Life

by Mousey_Girl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, cellmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousey_Girl/pseuds/Mousey_Girl
Summary: After Connor is convicted of the murder of the man that held him captive for years, he is forced into one of the hardest prisons in America. Lucky for him, his cellmate doesn't seem too bad.Hank Anderson has been in prison for years already, and the last thing he needed was a new twink of a cellmate walking around. Not to mention all the issues that the both of them had to deal with.Could romance even bloom in conditions like this?





	Prison Life

Connor tried to stand tall as he was lead down the halls of the prison, but he could feel his facade breaking little by little as the eyes and jeers were heard from all around him. 

“Anderson, looks like the warden must have taken a liking to you. He got you a present.” The officer, Gavin Reed, Connor recalled, pushed the young man into the cell. He cried out a little as he stumbled, then turned bright red at the sound that left him.

Connor looked up from his position on the floor to the figure standing from the bottom bunk, and tried to scramble to his feet and stand tall.

But no matter how tall he stood, he wasn’t going to get any taller than the  _ monster _ of a man that stood before him.

“Yeah, or  _ hates  _ me. What’s a  _ kid _ doing here?” He asked. His voice was gruff, and gave off a bit of a Detroit accent. Connor decided not to tell him that he was from Ann Arbor himself. He tried again to put on a tough face.

“I’m older than I look.” That was a lie, and both of the men knew it. Gavin scoffed.

“Whatever, he’s all yours Anderson, just try to keep the noise down? You don’t need every man in here getting jealous of you.” Connor’s face paled all at once, and he nearly passed out, but he also felt sick to his stomach. 

With that the guard was gone, not that Connor had felt any better when he was here.

“Stop acting tough kid, no one’s believing it.” Anderson said, his words hard, but his face not looking angry. “What’s your name, kid?” 

“C-Connor.” He said, biting his lip and quivering a little. His brother had always been the brave one of the two.

“Last name?” He asked. Connor hesitated, wringing his hands.

“S-Stern.” He said, wincing at what was bound to be this man’s reaction.

“Stern? Like, the kids that went missing all those years ago?” He asked, actually starting to look interested.

“Yeah, that was me and my...my brother.” He answered, walking over to the only chair in the cell, falling into it exhaustedly.

“So why are you here?” Anderson actually looked a little interested. He had more than just followed the story when it first happened. Hell, he had worked on the case in his free time.

“We, my brother and I, I mean. We were kidnapped.” Connor said, swallowing loudly. “I killed the man who did it.” There was a shake in his voice, like he hadn’t fully accepted it himself.

“And your brother?” The older man couldn’t help his curiosity. Something in Connor’s eyes died as he asked that.

“Dead.” He said the one word with such fear.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Anderson spoke up.

“My name is Hank Anderson. I’m here for vehicular manslaughter.” He said, his eyes looking just as haunted as Connor’s.

“It’s nice to meet you, Hank.” Connor said, swallowing down his fear for what felt like the 100th time since his sentencing.

“Chow time is gonna be pretty soon, I hope you’re ready. It’s not gonna be a pleasant experience for you. Not with how pretty you are. Hell, I’ll be surprised if you make it the week without being attacked.” He didn’t say it like he was trying to scare the boy, just like it was a matter of fact. 

Connor was already ready to cry. Hank just looked at him, unable to hold back the pity he felt. After all, he had been a father once upon a time.

He examined the boy, seeing the years of abuse and neglect on his features. He was unnaturally pale, save for the dark circles under his eyes. He was skinny, like the kind of skinny that made him look sick. His hair was freshly cut, and one part of it seemed to stand against the grain, making a rather cute cowlick.

Connor didn’t look very comfortable at the idea of, well, of just about anything. He curled into himself on the chair, tugging at his uniform. It hung off of him, despite the fact that it was the smallest size the prison held. 

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for them to go to lunch. Connor started shaking like a leaf in the wind. Hank took pity on the boy again, noting how young he looked.

“Just, stick near me, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Hank found himself saying, placing a kind hand on Connor’s shoulder.

He wasn’t expecting the large flinch from the boy, causing him to fall out of the chair, and he scrambled back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” He cried out, his arms making a defensive gesture as his eyes clouded with something that Hank couldn’t see.

The man would recognize that look, he was having a flashback. Most likely to the time he was held captive. He couldn’t even imagine how that time affected him everyday. Who could have thought it was a good idea to put him in this prison?

“Kid! Hey, calm down, it’s just me, you’re okay, I promise.” Hank continued like this for a few more minutes before he finally seemed to calm down. 

“I’m sorry. I-I thought that was better. I didn’t know that I still had flashbacks. God, I’m pathetic. I’m not gonna survive in here am I?” He asked, looking at Hank terrified. 

“Listen, this place is dangerous for anyone, just, try to keep out of trouble. I’ll help as much as I can.” Hank promised, kneeling down near his new cellmate.

“Thank you, Hank.” The big brown eyes did things to Hank that he didn’t want to admit. He felt like a dirty old man. 

“Anyways…” Hank cleared his throat, standing and offering Connor a hand. The boy flinched again, but accepted it anyway. Hank pulled him to his feet, no problem. “Let’s get down there before we don’t have the chance.” Connor nodded, but didn’t look so sure.

No, he knew, he wasn’t going to survive here very long without Hank. He figured that there was probably something that the older man would be expecting in return.

But Connor was sure it wasn’t anything he hadn’t already been through anyways. 


End file.
